Bands, Love, and Sweet Revenge!
by Kairahhh
Summary: the girls are loser and are constantly being bullied by the boys and saaya & co but when they meet in a bathroom and see a poster for a battle of the bands competition, they know it's the only way to get revenge but is that all they'll find? I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED!
1. Cupcakes and Slushies!

**Hihi everyone! For those of you who don't know me I'm TanakaAi! This is my second Shugo chara story though! I've had this Idea in my head for awhile now so I hope you like it! TEEHEE!**

* * *

><p>Amu adjusted her necktie so it was perfect. The way she wore her school uniform wasn't the coolest but It satisfied her nether the less. If you probably another ready just she a total nerd, geeks, loser, and anything you could of. But she didn't really care at this point she only had to be in high school for two more years then she'd be away from the constant teasing and bullying.<p>

Right now she was on her way to the third floor to meet her only friend and fellow nerd Rima. They had totally different classes. If they weren't together at lunch all the time you'd think they didn't know each other.

As she made her way upstairs she was pushed and bumped by the kids heading down to lunch. She was invisible to them but didn't make a fuss since it caused her trouble. When she got to the classroom she saw Rima with her nose in a book. To other people it looked like Rima was reading some long boring book but actually it was just a cover for her gag manga.

"Hey Rima. Ready to go?" Amu smiled. Rima didn't look up from her 'book'. Instead she just marked her page and got up with her book in hand.

"Yeah but I need to put this back before we go though." Rima said as she walked to the door. Amu was right behind her.

"Where do you want to sit today?" Amu and Rima didn't eat in the lunchroom because of their social static and found it easier (and less messy) if they ate outside or in a classroom. Rima shrugged.

"I don't really care. Where ever you want."

"Well let's eat outside. It's a nice day today." Rima wasn't paying attention in front of her when she opened the door. If she did, then she wouldn't have had a cupcake smashed in her face. She backed up alittle, trying to get the bits of icing out of her eyes and off her glasses. Amu looked at her friend with concerned eyes and then glared at the two laughing boys.

"Haha that was awesome! We should have got Kairi to come!" Kukai grinned. Ikuto laughed again.

"He wouldn't have come anyways. You know how uptight he is." Kukai nodded.

"Well it looks I fulfilled my end of the deal. Nagi so owes me 10 bucks." Rima finally got all the cupcake out of her eyes and glared at the both boys along with Amu. Rima looked a mess with much of the cupcake still in her face. Her glasses and gag manga were now on the floor.

"What the hell Souma! Why'd you do that? I didn't anything to you!" Rima yelled. Ikuto smirked.

"You're pretty feisty for a nerdy midget." Rima was getting angrier by the minute. Its bad enough she just got a cupcake slammed in her face but he had called her _short_. Rima had always been abnormally short for her age. But she did grow a lot in the past year though she was still shorter than the average high school girl. Right now she stopped right at Amu's nose.

"YOU KNOW WHAT-" Rima lounged at him, ready to tear Ikuto to pieces but Amu stopped her.

"Rima don't. They're not worth it." Rima picked up her manga and glasses and pushed past the two much larger boys. Amu was about to go after her when Ikuto blocked the exit. He cleared his throat.

"You're not leaving until I do something." Amu rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you have to do! Just get the hell out of my way before-" Amu was interrupted by the lukewarm iced coffee on top of her head. It was all in her hair, some of it dripping onto her face. The melted ice on top of her head felt cold.

"Now you can leave." Ikuto said smugly, seeming very proud of him. Amu didn't respond. Amu just pushed past them to see Rima making her way back to the classroom. Probably to come to get Amu before something happened but it was abit late for that now. Rima gasped and ran to Amu.

"Did they do that you?" Amu nodded. Tears were stinging her eyes. Or maybe that was the coffee. She really didn't know at this point.

"It's iced coffee. They got me the minute you left." Rima cursed under her breath. She shouldn't have left Amu alone. She grabbed Amu's wrist and began to pull her down the hall.

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up. The second floor bathroom is closed so we gonna have to the first floor."

* * *

><p>Utau ran as fast as she could to the lunchroom to meet Yaya. It's not safe for a geek to be in the lunchroom by their self. A lot of food could be thrown. She was currently on the second floor and she had to get to the basement level.<p>

As she ran, she saw a bunch of girls chatting in the corner about something. They were looking at some poster.

"Ohmigod did you hear? Ikuto's band is performing at that battle of the band this year!" one girl gushed.

"Yeah I did! His band is expected to win this year! None of the other bands in this town could measure up anyway!" all the girls squeal. Utau rolled her eyes.

Ikuto was very popular in school because of his looks and his band. Those were the only reasons Utau could think of for his popularity. His was her brother but Ikuto totally ignored her in school.

Ikuto's band was the most popular undiscovered talent in this town right now. Utau couldn't recall the name of though.

Utau looked at the poster as she ran past it. She could sing too. She knew it for a fact actually but no one would want to listen to someone like her sing. Or be in a band with her for that matter.

She didn't think about the battle of the bands thing again since it was irrelevant to her. She finally made it to the lunchroom where she spotted Yaya. She was sitting at the table all the way in the corner.

Utau always saw Saaya and her gang of skanks approaching Yaya from behind with the slushy in hand. For throwing of course** (a/n: imma gleek!) **Utau ran at top speed to try and deflect the slushy that's about to be thrown on Yaya.

She had made in time but it was the perfect deflect she had hope for. Utau got hit in the face with grape slushy. Her least favorite kind. Saaya and co. laughed at the slushy covered Utau in front of them. Utau just wiped the slushy out of her eyes.

Yaya immediately turned around when she heard they slushy being thrown and Saaya's horrendous laugh. She saw Utau standing there covered in slushy. Yaya winced. Yaya knew how much Utau hated grape flavored anything. Yaya stood up from seat to check if Utau was alright. She wanted to give Saaya a death glare but because of her childish nature, it was still undeveloped.

"Utau are you okay? Did you take the hit for Yaya?" Utau simply nodded. She didn't want the slushy in her mouth. Saaya did that shrieking laugh thing again.

"Don't worry loser. There's enough slushy to go around." At that exacted moment one of her little groupies threw a cherry slushy in Yaya's face she didn't even have time to defend herself. The slushy got right in her eyes. Yaya started running around like a madman, screaming at the top of her lungs. Saaya and her gang thought it was hilarious as they walked away. Utau glared at them as they walked away, hoping to burn a hole through them.

"OH MY GOD! THE SLUSHIE IS IN YAYA'S EYES! SOMEONE GET IT OUT!" She screamed. Utau just rolled her eyes again. She pulled Yaya over to her.

"Come here you idiot! And stop screaming you're giving me a headache!" Utau gently wiped the slushy away from Yaya's eyes. Yaya sighed in relief.

"Thanks! Yaya thought her eyes were burning off." Yaya grinned. Utau smiled a small smile back. Sometimes Utau felt guilty when Yaya smiled or grinned at her. In a year or so Utau would be graduating, leaving Yaya to fend for herself since Yaya was two grades lower than her. So for now Utau would baby Yaya like she want while still being serious with at the same time.

Utau grabbed Yaya by her wrists and pulled her towards the exit. Yaya was confused even though in was obvious were they going. Utau noticed how confused Yaya looked so she explained it too her.

"Both of us are covered in slushy so we're going to the bathroom to clean up."

"Oooh why didn't you just say that?"

* * *

><p>Amu and Rima were in the bathroom now. Rima was wiping off the cupcake remains while Amu tried her best to get the coffee and almost nothing ice pieces out of her hair. They had been here for a few minutes now. They didn't know that anyone was in here until a stall door swung open. The girl had her hair in two messy pony tails and was wearing her gym uniform. Her amethyst eye glued on Amu. Amu didn't blame the girl. She'd stare too if she saw someone trying to wash their hair in a school sink.<p>

Amu was surprised to feel someone's hands in her hair. More surprisingly it was the girl staring at her. The girl was doing a way better job of getting the coffee out than Amu was. Amu smiled politely at the girl.

"Thank you but you don't have to do that." The girl kept doing it anyway.

"It's fine. It's happen to me a couple of times before too." Amu held out her hand.

"I'm Hinamori Amu and that's Mashiro Rima." the girl shook Amu's hand.

"Utau Tsukiyomi. Nice to meet you." Amu frowned.

"Ugh. You're related to him?" Utau knew she was talking about Ikuto.

"Unfortunately yes."

"The conceited jerk did this to me." Amu said while pointing to her hair. Utau shook her head in disappointment.

"Popular people and their cruel games. They got Yaya and me today too." Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Yaya?" on cue, Yaya popped up out of the stall. She was as hyper as ever, like she hadn't just been slushied for what was the third time this week. Yaya was in her gym uniform as well. She pouted.

"Saaya is always mean to Yaya and Utau! Yesterday she tripped Yaya and Yaya got hurt really bad!" Rima scrunched up her face and looked at Utau.

"Is she for real?" Rima questioned. Utau laughed. She finished helping Amu.

"Yeah Yaya actually talks like that. At first it's really annoying but you gets used to it." Rima nodded slowly, still not getting Yaya's speech wrapped around her head. Amu put her hair into a messy ponytail.

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of them all acting so high and mighty while they torture us constantly. Just one good time I wanna show them all up. Show them what we could." Utau sighed in frustration. Then she saw that stupid battle of the bands poster on the wall. She walked off to it and ripped it off the wall.

"Ugh! It's all because of that stupid band that Ikuto turned out like this and when he wins this stupid contest he'll be even more of a douche!" Utau balled up the poster.

"Hold on Utau. Let me see that." Utau handed it to Rima. Rima unballed the poster and read it. After a few minute of reading and plotting, she came to a conclusion.

"This is it you guys! This is the answer to our problems!" Yaya tilted her head to the side.

"A poster?"

"No not the poster! This 'battle of the band' thing! Amu and I can sing pretty well and I'm a pro at bass. What about you Amu?" Amu shrugged.

"Well I can play alittle guitar." Yaya was getting excited just talking about this stuff.

"Yaya can play the drums! All though Yaya singing isn't that good, she knows Utau is an awesome singer! Utau can even play piano! She played for Yaya one time!" Utau cut in on their excitement.

"Whoa we can't just enter like everything is cool I mean look at us." They all looked down at themselves. Amu and Rima wore their uniforms exactly how the dress code stated. Their skirts ended at the knee, their jackets and shirt weren't rolled up and every last button was buttoned, lastly their ties were straight and in sight. Utau and Yaya wore their gym uniforms zipped up and the pants legs and sleeves weren't rolled up. None of them wore makeup.

Rima sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Amu took a deep breath and put on a stern face.

"Let's do it you guys. I think we could win this and we can all get something out of it. Like revenge on all those popular people who looked down on us. We'll figure it all out before we enter so what do you say?" Amu put her hand out. Yaya grinned. It didn't her long to her hands out too.

"I'm with Amu- Chan! We should at least try!" Rima smiled at her new friend. Rime put her in the middle too.

"YAY RIME-TAN IS IN! I KNEW YOU'D SAY YES!" Yaya said, hugging Rima. Rima was trying to push Yaya off of her. Amu looked at Utau.

"So are you in or are you out?" they stared at each other before Utau gave in. she put her in and the three girls cheered.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" Utau ended up smiling at the three already making plans for the additions on Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that for a first chapter! It actually didn't turn out how I wanted but I think it was okay after all! So see ya guy next chapter! Remember to review and all that good stuff!<strong>


	2. Hair and Contacts!

**Hihi everyone! Before I start the next chapter, I wanna thank anime-lover211 and MINTCOOKIEMONSTER for giving me my first reviews on this story! It means a lot! Actually the funny part about it is that I'm a big fan of MINTCOOKIEMONSTER's shugo chara stories!** **Also I wanna thank The Pickle, Jay-Jay1997, MINTCOOKIEMONSTER, and blackdia98 for being the first to favorite this story! You guys are awesome! Now back to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys I'm not too sure about this anymore. Can we go home while it's not too late?" Amu was panicking right now. She was really a shy girl though she didn't want anyone to know. Rima and Yaya were practically dragged her to the audition. Right now they were in line waiting to sign in.<p>

"Relax you girls will do just fine." Sanjo said. She was here because they needed an adult to enter them. Sanjo used to babysit Utau when she was younger, "Now what's your band name. You can't enter without one."

They all stared blankly at Sanjo. Throughout all the practice and plotting, the band name never crossed their minds. Sanjo face-palmed.

"Don't tell me none of you came up with a name for your group." Rima shrugged. "Then let's come up with one right now." They pondered while moving up in line.

"What about Shooting Stars?" Utau suggested. Amu shook her head.

"Nah. Sounds cliché-ish. What about the Heartbreakers?"

"Amu that sounds even more of a cliché then mine did" Utau retorted.

"How about Rima and the triplets?" everyone just eyed Rima," what? I thought it sounded catchy."

Everyone was thinking even harder since it was almost their turn. Yaya raised her hand. "Yaya has a name! Yaya thinks Shugo HeartLock is a good name!" everyone gawked at Yaya. This confused Yaya.

"What? Did Yaya come up with a bad name?"

"No Yaya it's perfect."Amu said. Sanjo clapped her hands together.

"Well now that that's taken care of, you guys can wait over there. I can do the whole registration thing myself." The girls nodded and walked over to some empty seats. They all felt nervous even though they practice the song a million times. Amu took a deep breath.

"Are you all as nervous as I am?" Amu asked. They all agreed. Rima crossed her arms.

"Well this would all be a lot easier if everybody would stop staring at us." Rima was right. Some people were staring at while others would take little glances from the corner of their eyes.

"I don't know why they're staring at Yaya! Is Yaya dressed weird?" Yaya pouted.

"No all of them are staring because you guys look awesome. Not to brag or anything but in do good work." Sanjo was bragging but none of them wanted to burst her bubble. She did do a good job.

Amu was wearing this white sleeveless shirt with black suspenders. She had the collar up and a red tie loosely around her neck. She also had on black shorts and some black boots with red socks. For accessories, she wore long black fingerless gloves and two watchbands on her left triceps. Amu had on a platinum blonde wig to cover up her bubblegum locks and midnight blue contacts to hide her honey golden orbs. The wig was in a spiky side ponytail.

Rima had on a slightly baggy ¾ sleeve shirt that had a big black yellow polka-dotted bowtie in the center. She kept the shirt half tucked into a short frilly black skirt. She had on dark brown boots that were alittle longer then Amu's and Rima was wearing yellow knee-length with it. Rima had brown wig that was just as long and wavy as her real hair and the wig held in a high ponytail by a yellow bow. Her contacts were a dark green. Lastly Rima had on a short orange fingerless glove with bangles on her other arm.

Utau was now a red head (wig) and had chocolate brown contacts. The wig stopped at her butt and was held in a high ponytail by a black bow. Utau had on a white crop top that hung off her shoulder. On the top was a purple silhouette of a half devil half angel girl. She also had on black skinny jeans and black studded booties. Lastly, she wore a purple fingerless glove and a band that said 'bite me'.

Yaya's wig was light pink and her contacts were a lighter green than Rima's. Instead of her usual high ponytails, they were low ponytails and they were ringlet curled. She had on a pink sleeveless shirt with plaid scarf around her neck. The shirt had a huge strawberry on the back. Yaya had on a frilly pink and white skirt with black knee-length converse. Her fingerless gloves were hot pink and made from lace.

Yaya just admired her outfit. She loved how cute it was.

"Yaya thinks her outfit is so cute!" Yaya gushed. Rima hit her playfully in the arm.

"Yaya remember you can't talk like that when we're here." Rima whispered to her. The three older girls had spent three painful hours teaching Yaya how to talk normal.

"Okay Rima._ I _understand." Yaya emphasized. Sanjo shushed them to be quiet.

"Would you stop fighting and go on stage. It's your turn." Amu gulped hard. It was too late for her to turn back.

* * *

><p>All four of them walked onto the stage. The lighting was brighter so they shielded their eyes. Amu was the first to fully take in what was in front of her.<p>

They stage was fairly large, big enough for them to move around on. The crowd was fairly large too. The three judges sat at a special desk in the front. All of them looked rather bored and tired. Probably because of the bands they've been hearing so far.

The minute they walked on stage, all eye were on them. It made Amu felt weird. Instead of being the shy nervous wreck she is and was expected to be, she looked calm, cool, and collected. Like she had done this a million times and it didn't faze her at all. Her friends saw her sudden burst of courage and followed her lead.

Everyone got in their positions. Yaya at her drums, Rima at her bass, Utau with a black guitar (they felt it would be weird if she didn't play anything so they teach her how to play.) and lastly Amu with her. Bubblegum pink guitar. All of them had microphones.

One of the judges was the first to talk. He seemed to be the mean one and he looked rather irritated.

"So Shugo HeartLock is it?" they nodded," very unique name. So tell us each of your names." They all froze. Yet again, they had let something slip their minds. Their stage name.

Even though Amu was freaking out in her head, she still calm on the outside. She said the first thing that came to her mind.

"None of you are allowed to know our names." The judge raised an eyebrow.

"Then what are we supposed to call you then?" Amu grabbed the mic off the stand and bent down to look him in the eye.

"Every time we perform our name change. Today my name is Ran Heart." Amu stood up and put her mic back. She couldn't believe what she had just said. Utau smirked.

"I am IL the demonic. Nice to meet you." Yaya was loving where this was going.

"I be your dearest baby, ducky! Please treat me well." Rima knew this too far gone for her to stop it now.

"I'm J.P dancer. The pleasure is all yours." The girl judge crossed her arm.

"So when do you plan on telling us your real name." Amu rolled her eyes.

"How about this? If we get first place in the battle of the bands, we'll tell you." the last judge smirked.

"How do you even know you won't lose right now?" Amu gladly returned the smirk.

"Then we'll have to show you what were made of now won't we?"

**Chemicals React- Aly & AJ**

**{Amu}**

_**You make me feel out of my element  
>Like I'm walkin' on broken glass<br>**_

_**{Utau}**_

_**Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
>And you're movin' too fast<strong>_

___**[Amu & Utau]**__**  
>Were you right, was I wrong<br>Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
>Both of us broken<br>Caught in a moment  
><strong>_

_**[Rima & Yaya]**_

_**We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we jumped, yeah<br>But the planets all aligned  
><strong>_

_**[Rima & Amu]**_

_**When you looked into my eyes  
>And just like that<br>**_

_**[Utau & Yaya]**_

_**The chemicals react  
>The chemicals react<strong>_

{Yaya}

_**You make me feel out of my element  
>Like I'm drifting out to the sea<br>**_

_**{Rima}**_

_**Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
>Makin' it harder to breathe<strong>_

{Yaya}

_**We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
><strong>_

_**{Rima}**_

_**We cannot deny**_

___**[Rima & Amu]**__**  
>Were you right, was I wrong<br>Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
>Both of us broken<br>Caught in a moment  
><strong>_

_**[Utau & Yaya]**_

_**We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we jumped, yeah<br>**_

_**[Yaya & Amu]**_

_**But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>And just like that  
><strong>_

_**[Utau & Rima]**_

_**The chemicals react  
>The chemicals react<strong>_

___**[Amu & Utau]**__**  
>Kaleidoscope of colors<br>Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
>Shining down on both of us<br>**_

_**{Yaya}**_

_**Don't let us lose it (Rima: don't let us lose it...)**_

___**[Amu & Utau]**__**  
><strong>_

_**Were you right, was I wrong  
>Were you weak, was I strong, yeah<br>Both of us broken  
>Caught in a moment<br>**_

_**[Rima & Yaya]**_

_**We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we jumped, yeah<strong>_

(All)

_**We lived  
>We loved<br>We hurt  
>we jumped<br>We're right  
>We're wrong<br>We're weak  
>We're strong<br>We lived to love**_

[Rima & Yaya]

_**But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>**_

_**{Utau}**_

_**And just like that  
>Watch the chemicals react(R&amp;Y: yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>**_

_**{Utau}**_

_**And just like that  
>The chemicals react(R&amp;Y: yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>**_

_**{Amu}**_

_**The chemicals react**_

When they stopped playing the crowd roared. Amu sighed in relief. It looks like they didn't suck. All the judges clapped. The mean looking one even smiled.

"Wow… just wow! That's the best we've seen today!" he commented. Amu kept her stage cool even though she really wanted to jump for joy. The other two judges happily agreed. Amu just flipped her.

"If that's all we'll take our leave." Amu slung the guitar behind her back and begins to walk off. Utau and Rima did the same and followed after her. Yaya stuck her drum sticks in her left shoe and run after them.

Once off stage, Amu fell to the ground. Her legs had given out on her. Yaya and Utau helped her up. Rima put her hands on her hips.

"What happened to the cool n spicy Amu we saw on stage." Amu smiled.

"I don't know. When I saw all those people looking at me I felt weird. I honestly don't know where it come from." Yaya grinned.

"Yaya thinks that we were so awesome! We totally shut this place down!" Yaya said. Utau laughed at her excitement.

"Yeah we did. You know you're a way better singer than you give yourself credit for Yaya." Yaya put her hand over her heart.

"Aww Yaya's faltered. You know what else would falter Yaya." Utau tilted her head.

"What?"

"If Utau bought Yaya some candy tomorrow." Utau frowned alittle.

"Nu-uh there is no way I'm buying you candy. You're hyper enough in the morning." Rima tapped Amu, who was enjoying watching Yaya beg Utau for candy.

"When do the results come out?" Rima asked.

"Sanjo told me they said they'd be posting it tomorrow at our school. We already know our band made it to round 2." Rima and Amu smiled and bumped fists. Utau and Yaya smiled to when they saw.

"Watch out populars! Here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi! In my opinion the end got alittle boring but you'll survive! This chapter was long overdue! See you on chapter 3: Sing off! That's what I'm naming the third chapter! Bye people! R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Sing Off!

**Hihi everyone! I know it took me awhile nut I just started high school and its really taking a lot out of me! I'm trying to update all me stories but high school is really doing damage on my time and energy! So please forgive me! Also I wanted to say thank you for all the story alerts, favorite story, and favorite author! Also I wanna respond to some reviews!**

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666**_** – aww I took someone's first review! I can check that off my list now! JK but It make s you feel good to be someone's first review since a lot of people don't review at all!**_

**sayhi5 **_** - Well if you say so…hehe!**_

**purplish-yellowfighter391 **_**- Teehee…. Reowr! **_

_**Now on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><span>Amu's POV<span>

I was fiddling with my tie as I walked down the hall. I couldn't help it but feel nervous about the results. I know that we made it to the next round but I can't help but be a worry wart.

I could hear the commotion around the corner. Everyone was probably looking at the results. I didn't rush to see the result. I walked rather slowly since it would be weird if I was caught looking at it.

The bell rang and everyone hurried to their next class, including a very angry looking Ikuto. I waited until the coast was clear to look at the results. The teacher wouldn't notice if I was gone since even they didn't notice me.

I scanned the poster, going from the bottom to the top. When I saw our groups rank, I grinned like a Cheshire Cat. We we're in first place. We beat Ikuto's band by a good amount of points. It explains why he was so mad when I saw him pass by. Just wait Ikuto. This is just the beginning.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Ikuto slammed his hand into the wall. He was frustrated so the boys didn't try to pry. It was better to wait for him to talk. Ikuto couldn't how this happened.

"I can't figure it out. How could we lose? We're the best band in this town!" Kukai just munched on his chips.

"Please you're probably just blowing it out of proportion. They probably just got lucky. It's like just anybody can beat K.T.B." Ikuto quickly turned around to face Kukai.

"But that's the thing Kukai. They didn't just beat us, they demolished us. If they did that to us they're not just anyone." Nagi folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"I say both of you calm down. I got Kairi to go find out info on this band you guys and everyone else is talking about. Ah…speak of the devil." Kairi cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses.

"Sorry to disappoint Nagi but there isn't much on this band that I could find. The band name is Shugo HeartLock, they have 2 guitarist, a bassist, a drummer, and from what I heard all the members sing. Lastly it's a girl band." Kukai balled up the chip bag.

"So we got owned by a bunch of girls?" Nagi hit him in the back of the head.

"We did not get owned. Remember they got lucky." Kukai pouted and mumbled under his breath.

"Well today is the second round so we can check them out." Ikuto said. They all nodded.

* * *

><p>One of the judges stood up and quieted down the crowd. "Now everyone we saved the best for last. The last band…. Shugo HeartLock!" the crowd roared.<p>

First Amu came out in 'cool&spicy' mode. She wore the shoulder length wig down with blue X clips in it. She wore a white short-sleeved collared shirt that had blue plaid on the sleeves and collar. Amu had a blue plaid tie loosely around her neck. She had on black shorts with a silver belt loosely around her waist. She wore blue knee high socks and white high top converse. Lastly she had on wristbands and bangles and her pink & black guitar strapped behind her back.

Yaya came right behind Amu in a light green tank top with an unbuttoned black blazer over it. She had the blazer sleeves rolled up and wore lots of bangles and a strawberry ring. Yaya's skirt was black with light pink lace and she had on light pink, light green and white Nikes on. She wig was in a low side ponytail that fell over her shoulder. It was curled and tied by a pink rose. Yaya pulled her drum sticks out her shirt and went over to her drums.

Rima was next to entered with a sleeveless yellow short that said 'that's what she said' in bold black letters. She had on black bicep bands on each of her arms, bracelets on her right arm, and a sliver snake ring on her left hand. Rima wore black tights under her yellow and orange tutu and black ankle boots. Lastly, Rima's wig was in two high ponytails. Rima was tuning her bass while she walks to her spot.

Utau was the last to get on stage. Her wig was fishtail braid that fell over her shoulder. Utau had on a white buttoned vest with a brown leather wristband. She wore dark orange destroyed skinny jeans. Lastly, she had on a black studded belt loosely around her waist, brown ankle boots, and a long feather necklace. She calmly walked to her stop while putting the guitar strap around her head.

Seeing that all her band mates were on stage, Amu thought it was a good enough time to get things started. She turned to the mic stand and grabbed the mic.

"Hello people. For those who don't know who we are or wasn't paying attention to the judge announce us, we are Shugo HeartLock. For certain reasons unknown to you, we don't tell you are real name. Every performance our names changes." Amu put the mic back and the girl judge began to speak.

"Then what are your names this week?" Amu gave her the 'cool&spicy' stare and then smirked. She took the mic and mic stand and kneeled eye level with the judge.

"Today I am Miki Spade. It's a pleasure."

"I'm double K Drop this week." Rima said, finishing her tuning. Yaya stuck her index finger onto her cheek and grinned.

"Go Merry Merry is the name don't wear it out. It only lasts a week, you know." Utau chuckled at Yaya.

"And I'm jewel particle. Let's get this started." The judges nodded.

"Whenever you're ready." Yaya counted them off with the sound of her drum sticks.

**Raise Your Glass- Pink**

_**{Amu}**_

_**Right, right turn off the lights  
>We gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealeo?**_

**_I love when it's all too much_**  
><strong><em>5 a.m., turn the radio up<em>**  
><strong><em>Where's the rock and roll?<em>**

_**{Yaya}**_

**_Party crasher, panty snatcher_**  
><strong><em>Call me up if you a gangster<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<em>**  
><strong><em>Why so serious?<em>**

_**[Amu & Yaya]  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways **_

_**[Rima & Utau]**_

_**All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<strong>_

**_Won't you come on and come o, and_**  
><strong><em>Raise your glass<em>**

_**[Amu & Yaya]  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise your glass**_

_**{Utau}  
>Slam, slam, oh hot damn<br>What part of party don't you understand?  
>Wish you'd just freak out (Y: Freak out already)<strong>_

_**{Rima}**_

_**Can't stop coming in hot  
>I should be locked up right on the spot<br>It's so on right now  
>(A: It's so fucking on right now)<br>**_

_**{Utau}  
>Party crasher, panty snatcher<br>**_

_**{Rima}**_

_**Call me up if you a gangster**_

_**{Utau}**_

_**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**_

_**{Rima}**_

_**Why so serious?  
><strong>_

_**[Rima & Utau]  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never, never be<strong>_

_**[Amu & Yaya]**_

**_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_**

**_Won't you come on and come on, and_**  
><strong><em>Raise your glass<em>**

_**[Rima & Utau]**_

_**Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<br>**_

_**[Amu & Yaya]  
>Won't you come on and come on, and<br>Raise your glass  
><strong>_

_**[Rima & Utau]**_

_**Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass<br>**_

_**{Rima}  
>Oh shit, my glass is empty<br>That sucks**_

_**{Yaya}  
>So if you're too school for cool<br>And you're treated like a fool**_

_**{Rima}  
>You could choose to let it go<br>We can always, we can always party on our own  
><strong>_

_**{Amu}  
>So raise your, (R: aw fuck) so raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways**_

_**{Utau}  
>All my underdogs, we will never, never be<br>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
><strong>_

_**{Rima}  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways**_

_**{Yaya}  
>All my underdogs, we will never, never be<br>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
><strong>_

_**[Rima & Utau]  
>Won't you come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass**_

_**[Amu & Yaya]  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise your glass**_

_**[Amu & Utau]  
>Won't you come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass for me**_

_**[Rima & Yaya]  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise your glass for me**_

The boys had got there right about the time the crowd went crazy. "once again everybody…. Shugo HeartLock!" the judges announced and the boys perked up.

Amu quickly fastened her guitar on her back and exited the stage. Utau did the same thing. Rima put her bass back in its case while Yaya stuck her drum sticks back in to her shirt. Ikuto knew where they were going and began to follow them.

"Where are you going Ikuto?" Kukai asked. Ikuto looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm following those girls before they leave. You guys coming?" Kukai looked at Nagi and Kairi. They all shrugged and followed Ikuto.

* * *

><p>The girls laughed as they walked down the hall.<p>

"No I'm serious you should have seen the look on his face! Ikuto looked like he was gonna throw someone threw a wall." Amu insisted. Rima wiped away a tear. Yaya still was laughing while Utau regained her composure.

"Serves him right. He thinks he can walk all over us and get away with it." Utau said.

"yea him and his band." Rima added.

"What's their name again?" Yaya asked. Amu was about to tell her when someone interrupted her.

"Its kick the bucket. KTB for short." The girls turned around to see the four boys they despised the most. For some reason they were still in their uniforms even though school's been over for two hours. Yaya's smile was replaced by a frown.

"What do you want?" Kairi stepped forward to speak.

"We're here just to check out our competition. A lot of people don't get lucky enough to beat us. You four are cuter than expected." Kairi informed. Amu glared at the boy. He had a nerve to say that they won by luck.

"Well if that's all you came for then how about you go away?" Amu said with her 'cool&spicy' attitude. Nagi already knew where this was going.

"Why don't you just drop the 'I hate you' act already? I hate when girls do that." Rima suppressed a laugh. What an ego the purple head had. Utau scoffed at his words. She was ready to kick some ass at this point.

"I'd rather choke on goat spit than want any of you." Utau spat. Kukai ruffled his hair with a wide grin. He liked the red head.

"Look instead of making a big fuss, just quit the battle of the bands and be our girlfriends. You girls are cute enough anyway." Kukai said back, more directed to Utau. Ikuto smirked in Amu's direction.

"Plus you don't have the talent to beat us anyway so if you beat'em join'em, right?" and that was Amu's last straw. No talent huh? She'd show them no talent.

"_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_" Amu sang out of nowhere. She gave the girls a look and they knew what to do.

"_A pretty little problem, uh huh_" Yaya sang next.

"_You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_" Rima trailed off as she put up the rockstar sign.

"_A pretty little problem, uh huh" _Utau flipped her hair while she sang.

"_You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be" _Amu moved towards Ikuto. She smirked at the look on his face.

"_And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me" _Utau followed suit.

"_'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar" _Yaya stepped forward next, twirling her hair around her finger.

"_I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar" _Rima walked forward last but pulled Nagi downed by his tie so they were eye level.

"_Keep looking at me" _Amu ended. The girls then pulled out their phones.

"_Why don't you take a picture. It'll last longer"_ Rima mused as the girls took pictures of the boy's dumbfounded faces. The girls were laughing real hard. You would too if you showed up your enemy.

Ikuto quickly snapped out of his trance and he was less than happy. He'd admit they could sing good but there was no way he'd let them show him up.

"_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show If you wanna *** me, I won't say no" _Ikuto started to sing, causing the girls to stop laughing.

"_T-t-t-touchin on my ***" _Kairi trailed off.

"_While I'm touchin on your ***" _Nagi added, pulling his tie out of Rima's hand.

"_You know that we are gonna *** Cause I don't give a _***" Kukai finished off, getting closer to Utau which made her back up.

"_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show If you wanna *** me, I won't say no" _Ikuto sang again, pulling Amu in by the waist. The face she was making me him smirk.

"_T-t-t-touchin on my ***" _Nagi cupped Rima's cheek, making her look him in the eye.

"_While I'm touchin on your ***" _Kairi got closer to Yaya, causing her to flinch.

"_You know that we are gonna *** Cause I don't give a ***" _Kukai ended, as pinned Utau to a wall.

Ikuto smirk was plastered on his face. The girls were right where they wanted them but Amu wasn't going to lose to him. If anything they were mad that these boys could have them any time they wanted. They definitely weren't going down without a fight.

"_Stop talk, talk, talking that" _Amu sang, getting Ikuto off her waist.

"_Blah" _Rima glared.

"_Blah" _Yaya pouted.

"_Blah" _Utau gave Kukai bored look.

"_Think you'll be getting this?" _Rima snatched her wrist away.

"_Nah" _Amu poked Ikuto's chest.

"_Nah" _Utau raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"_Nah" _Yaya stuck out her tongue.

"_Not in the back of my car" _Utau escaped Kukai grisp.

"_Ah" _Amu threw her hands up dramatically.

"_Ah" _Rima shook her finger in Nagi's face.

"_If you keep talking that blah" _Yaya stood on her tippy toes as she sang.

"_Blah" _Amu pushed Ikuto out her way.

"_Blah" _Rima grinned evilly at their victory.

"_Blah" _Utau stepped on Kukai's foot.

"_Blah" _the all sang that one together and walked away from the stunned guys. They didn't look back.

The boys watched as they walked away. Ikuto scowled slightly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we met our match."  
><em><br>_


	4. War and Animal Ears!

Kairi walked down the hall, more frustrated than he's ever been. "There's nothing on these girls. Nobody's seen them and there are no records what so ever." Ikuto gritted his teeth.

"Well keep looking. They have to be here somewhere. None of them could have entered the contest if they didn't live here." Ikuto bumped into someone, nearly knocking them over.

"Watch where you're going nerd."

"I-I'm sorry." Ikuto and Kairi walked away but little did they know that that person was one of the girls they were looking for. Amu Hinamori.

She happily turned the corner while thinking about everything that's been happening since the second round. The band was successfully pissing of their worst enemies and they were they talk of the school. Not only that, Amu had come up with an ingenious idea.

On cue Rima, Utau, and Yaya walked up to her in the now emptied hall. Yaya grinned.

"Yaya thinks this is going really good!" Utau nodded in agreement.

"More than good. My brother stays up all night on his computer trying to find stuff on us. It's hilarious!" Amu smiled slyly.

"How about we help them with their search?" Rima furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't like the sound of that but please explain." Amu's smile got even wider.

"Instead of letting them come to us, let's go to them." They all were in agreement from their looks.

* * *

><p>Ikuto trudged to his usual table. Nagi and Kukai were throwing fries at each other while Kairi was on his laptop. Ikuto laid his head on the table, tired from an all-nighter of searching.<p>

"Anything?" he asked, directing this to Kairi.

"Still nothing." Nagi stopped throwing fries.

"I haven't heard anything more than rumors." Kukai started eating his fries.

"I think all of you are over thinking this. I say they'll come to us eventually." Nagi rolled his eyes.

"That's just one of your stupid opinions that'll never-" right then some random guy busted into the lunchroom.

"SHUGO HEARTLOCK IS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW. THEY'RE ABOUT TO PERFORM!" with that everybody in the lunchroom run out the exit. Kukai shot Nagi a look.

"Oh shut up that was pure luck." Kukai laughed. Kairi grabbed both of them.

"Come on your both wasting time." Kairi said while dragging them outside. Ikuto was right behind them.

There the girls were. With the help of Sanjo, they got a stage. In the crowd was their whole school. The irony of it is when they're normal the school ignores them but in this form these kids kill for their attention.

Amu had on a white v-neck that was tucked into some green high-waist shorts. She had on an oversized black animal hoodie with cat ears. Amu had on black&white striped socks that stop at her upper thigh with black combat boots. Since she had her hood up, she let her blond wig brush her shoulders.

Utau had on a sleeveless coffee brown animal hoodie with floppy dog ears (zipped up). She had on a black bicep band on one arm and black fingerless gloves. Utau wore red destroyed jeans with brown leather ankle boots/heels. Utau had her hood up and her now red hair was in two low loose ponytails.

Rima had on a white v-neck that said 'I put the fun in funeral' in black and a white frilly skirt. Her animal hoodie was short-sleeve with bear ears and a long black fingerless glove. She had on black knee high boots with white socks under it. Rima had her hood up and her wig was in a braid with an orange ribbon at the end.

Yaya's hoodie so long she wore it as a dress. It was a hot pink animal hoodie with bunny ears. One ear stuck straight up while the other was slightly bent. The straight ear had a black bow (like hello kitty). She had on black stockings with black boots with the fur inside. Yaya had her hood on too so her pink curls were let loose.

"Hello everybody. If you don't know by now we are Shugo HeartLock. We're here today to pay a visit to our friends K.T.B. a little birdie told us you've been looking for us." Amu looked back at her fellow band mates. "So…here we are."

"Miki Spade you are so hot!" cheered some guy in the front. Amu winked at him which made him swoon.

"Sorry boys and girls but that was last week's name. Lucky for you it's that time of the week for introductions." Yaya jumped up first.

"This week I'm Cutie Sweetie Bunny. Aren't I cute?" Yaya smiled as she poked her finger into her cheek. Rima cut in between the cheering.

"I am Bala-Bear." Rima gave the crowd a small smile which made them go crazy.

"I'm the Seraphic Puppy." Utau bit her lip cutely. You could hear a few cat calls.

"And Clover Cat." Amu smirked when she locked eyes with Ikuto, "but names aren't what we came for. We never come without a show. Let's go girls!"

**Misery Business-Paramore**

**{Amu}** I'm in the business of misery  
>Let's take it from the top<br>She's got a body like an hourglass  
>That's ticking like a clock<p>

It's a matter of time  
>Before we all run out<br>When I thought he was mine  
>She caught him by the mouth<p>

**[Utau & Amu]** I waited eight long months  
>She finally set him free<br>I told him I can't lie  
>He was the only one for me<p>

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me<br>But I wear the biggest smile

**(All)** Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<p>

But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good

**{Amu}** Second chances they don't ever matter  
>People never change<br>Once a whore, you're nothing more  
>I'm sorry, that'll never change<p>

And about forgiveness  
>We're both supposed to have exchanged<br>I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
>Now look this way<p>

** [Rima & Amu]** Well there's a million other girls  
>Who do it just like you<br>Looking as innocent as possible  
>To get to who<p>

They want and what they like  
>It's easy if you do it right<br>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

** (All)** Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<p>

But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good

**{Yaya}** I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<p>

**{Amu}** Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<p>

**(All)**  
>Whoa, I never meant to brag<br>But I got him where I want him now  
>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<br>To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<p>

**{Amu}**  
>It just feels so good<p>

the crowd erupted in cheers. Amu smirked as she caught her breath.

"thanks for coming out everyone. If you liked what you just saw, we're preforming at the the 3rd round of Battle of the bands this friday. Don't be late." The girls moved to the front and pointing at The boys, "That song was for you KTB. hoped you liked it." the Girls left the stage as Sanjo and some henchman came to start throwing out flyers and posters.

They all hoped that the flyer and poster would distract the crowd long enough for all of them to get into the school, change their clothes, and act normal. what they didnt see coming what all the members of KTB stopping them. Of course they acted as indifferent as possible even they were running out of time.

"Hello Boys. So nice to see you here." Utau greeted them with a sickly sweet smile. Ikuto looked way beyond angry.

"You four of you have some nerve coming to our turf." Kukai jumped in.

"Yeah if weren't some of sexiest girls in animal hoodies I'd had ever seen, I'd kick your ass!" Nagi hit Kukai in the back of the head.

"Shut up Kukai! You're making us look bad!" Rima scoffed.

"you all make yourself look bad. plus this is no longer your turf." Nagi turned his attention back on the girls.

"What?" Amu rolled her eyes.

"You're such morons. this isn't you're turf as in we're taking over. Not just this school this whole town. we're gonna be the most popular band in town." Kairi scrunched his face in confusion.

"Wait none this makes sense. Who are all of you, Where did you come from, and why are you doing this?"

"um not telling you, don't worry about that, and we're doing this because we don't like how you treat people when they're only a bit different than you. we're to take a stand to show you how it feels to 2nd class." Yaya listed with her fingers. Ikuto smirked.

"that takes a lot of guts. do you _actually_ think you can be number one against us?" Amu stared blankly before shrugged.

"i don't know but I'd say we have a pretty good chance. so see you the battlefield." with both went in opposite ways but Amu stopped and turned around.

"This is war! You never know who'll win!" ikuto looked back with smirk. Amu met his smirk with a smile. Her smile faded once they were in the distance.

Amu turned back to her band mates. "Let's just make sure it's us" Utau, Rima, Yaya nodded.

**Hihi Everyone! Long time no see! Sorry for the long wait! Long story short, i was having the whole 'starting HS' troubles going on, then computer trouble, then got computer fixed but the microsoft word wouldn't work... ugh it was a lot to handle but i finally managed to get this posted! i think next chap the real romance part will start but let get on with responding to some of these reviews! Oh and the song was brought to you by **MusicalAnimeFreak**! Yes, i take requests!**

** amulet-patty- hehe your welcome! i feel bad when i dont update for long time!**

** Evil-Kitty-Kat-666- yeah i thought the boys needed a little attitude adjustment by them! and i wasnt sure if my taste in music would satisfy everyone but they can always make request but i try to keep it neutral for the readers!**

**MintCookieMonsterr- oh its cool! funny thing you actually review twice! that was my fav chapter so far too! when i imagined it, i couldnt get the scene my mind until i wrote it!**

** AngelicHonesty- i knew before i posted the story that the storyline was a cliche but dont say it like i could just it when im already 3 chaps in! oh and i knew my summary wasnt that good but some of us writers arent good at summaries!**

** MusicalAnimeFreak- haha yeah! i want to make the girl's girls big reveal all big&flashy but still trying figure that out.**

**Lastly i wanna the people who review, favorite, story alert, or favorite author me. it means a lot!R&R!TEEHEE!**

**~TanakaAi  
><strong>


	5. Paino and Swollen ankles!

**Utau**

"Hurry up Yaya they're coming!" I yell back at Yaya. The Populars were chasing us down for their weekly slushy throwing.

"Yaya's trying! eek! They're coming with a grape!" Yaya yelled back. Her just saying that made me run faster.

_Like hell they're gonna hit me with that_

"Kairi hurry up and get the small one in the back!" I heard my brother called out. I quickly turned the corner and zipped down the stairs. I looked back at Yaya, who was coming down the steps. Unfortunately the glasses kid had other ideas. He threw the slushy, hitting Yaya in the back of the head. It must have startled her because she ended up falling. Good thing she turned or she would've broken her face.

I ran over to Yaya. "Are you okay?" I asked frantically. She nodded.

"Yaya is okay but Yaya's ankle hurts" My eyes shot to her ankle. It was a bit swollen.

"What's going on?" Yaya and I looked up to the teacher at the top of the stairs. For reason, Glasses kid didn't flee with my brother and was still at the top too.

While the kid was searching for words, I took this opportunity to stitch. "This guy hit-"

"Class Rep didn't do anything. Yaya had a slushy and tripped and got it all on her. Class Rep just came to see if Yaya was okay." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Yaya just cut me off and covered for him!

"Is that true?" The teacher asked Glasses kid.

"Y-yes."

"I'll be going then. Make sure to get her to a nurse." he nodded in response to the teacher. I already helped Yaya up and started heading for the nurse.

"Wait do you need help?" I laughed humorlessly. Him, a Popular, want to help us?

"Like we'd ever need help from you. Go back to your meat head friends." I said with a quick glare. He took my advice and we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I entered the room as quietly as I could since the door creaked. I didn't want anyone knowing where I was. I walked over to the black piano. It's the only thing in the room besides some janitor tools.<p>

My hands rested softly on the keys as a small smile rested on my face. This is how I spent my lunch before I met Yaya. Now I barely come. I started playing random notes until I knew what I wanted to play.

**Skyscraper- Demi Lovato**

**Skies are crying, I am watching**  
><strong>Catching tear drops in my hands<strong>  
><strong>Only silence as it's ending<strong>  
><strong>Like we never had a chance<strong>  
><strong>Do you have to make me feel like<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing left of me?<strong>

**You can take everything I have**  
><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm made of glass<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm made of paper<strong>  
><strong>Go on and try to tear me down<strong>  
><strong>I will be rising from the ground<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**  
><strong>And untangle you from me<strong>  
><strong>Would it make you feel better<strong>  
><strong>To watch me while I bleed?<strong>  
><strong>All my windows still are broken<strong>  
><strong>But I'm standing on my feet<strong>

**You can take everything I have**  
><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm made of glass<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm made of paper<strong>  
><strong>Go on and try to tear me down<strong>  
><strong>I will be rising from the ground<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>

**Go run, run, run**  
><strong>I'm gonna stay right here,<strong>  
><strong>Watch you disappear<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, oh<strong>  
><strong>Go run, run, run<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, it's a long way down<strong>  
><strong>But I am closer to the clouds up here<strong>

**You can take everything I have**  
><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm made of glass<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm made of paper<strong>  
><strong>Oh Oh<strong>  
><strong>Go on and try to tear me down<strong>  
><strong>I will be rising from the ground<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>

**(Like a skyscraper)**

**Like a skyscraper**  
><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>

I finished the song. The room was silent until a loud crash. I head jolted around to see one of my worst enemies on the floor with a bucket on his head and a mop on top of him.**  
><strong>

I face-palmed as I laughed. Kukai must've heard me laugh since he took off the bucket and got up really fast. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry for disturbing you. You're really good" Kukai told me. I rolled my eyes and got up. I don't wanna be here now since he ruined it.

"Whatever I'm leaving." I said, not even looking at him.

"You look and sound familiar. Have we met?" I froze knowing he was talking about me in the band. I turned and face him. I thought of something quick.

"I'm the girl you and your friends like to chunk things at; preferably slushies." I said with a scowl. He seem to not remember me and I don't blame him. The last time he did something to me personally was a year ago.

"Nah doesn't ring a bell." Kukai said while rubbing his chin, "So what's your name?"

This boy must be stupid if he hasn't sensed the hatred from me. "No way" I told him as I left the room. I tried to speed walk away but he just stuck his head out and yelled.

"Slushy girl! when is the next time your gonna be here? I wanna hear you play." He yelled.

"If your there, NEVER!" I yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi<strong>

I felt bad no wait bad is a understatement. I felt horrible. It's my fault the girl got hurt and she lied for me. All I've done is be mean to her and she helps me. I had so much guilt it hung over my like a cloud.

Right now I was outside the nurses' office, trying to think of a way to go in there and apologize. so Far no luck.

I took a deep breath and went in. The nurse turned around and smiled.

"Yaya-chan! you have a visitor!" She yelled.

"oh is it Utau again? She already gave Yaya her homework! Yaya hopes she brought candy!" Her bright smile fell when she saw me. I smiled weakly.

"I'm not your friend but I did bring candy." I said. She didn't respond. the nurse sensed the tension in the air.

"Yeah. I got some errands and...nurse stuff to do. How about I leave?" She left on that note. It was still quiet until Yaya spoke.

"Why did you come to see Yaya? You didn't get in trouble so why come see Yaya?" She asked me.

"I came...to apologize. and thank you for not telling." i said, swallowing hard. She shrugged.

"don't. Yaya didn't do it for you. she just didn't want want any more trouble." Yaya explained. Only thing I don't get is why she doesn't _not _like me.

"Why are you like this? I don't get it."

"Huh? Yaya doesn't understand."

"Why don't you hate me? I've done all these horrible things to you but you're so...unfazed."

"Hatred takes up too much of Yaya's energy. At the most, Yaya will get mad but hating other people is stupid to Yaya." I still don't get even if she explains it. it really doesn't any sense.

"fine. but even though you feel like that, I'm sorry for doing that to you." I apologized as I got closer to her. I gave her the candy.

"It's okay." when she said that, I went to leave.

"Hey" She called to me. I turned around and Yaya had the most beautiful smile I'd ever,"Thanks...for getting Yaya some candy."

I couldn't help but smile back."Your welcome"

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi everyone! I finally updated! I'm strapped for time so review reply time!<strong>

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666- Yea thanks for still following the story! I hope i can make the reveal awesome!  
><strong>

**Princess Utau- thanks! here's the update!  
><strong>

**MusicalAnimeFreak- thanks! I used your song suggestion!  
><strong>

**amulet-patty- thanks but it irks me when it takes long to update! i know there aren't many stories with disguises but i have gotten a comment about my overused battle of the bands plot!  
><strong>

**The Lovely Sky- glad you think so!  
><strong>

**sorry for the wait! see ya next time!R&R!TEEHEE!  
><strong>


	6. Kisses and Water!

**Amu **

I sighed as I fiddled with my tie. I know I do it a lot but only because I get nervous. Right now I'm on my way to the library to tutor the one and only Ikuto.

*Flashback*

"E-excuse me?"

"What?" We both questioned the teacher. She looked totally serious though.

"I said it and this is final. I want you to tutor Ikuto, Amu." She said calmly. Ikuto groaned loudly.

"Ugh but I don't want her to tutor me! She's a loser! Plus I can get someone else to tutor me!" I nodded. For the first time we were agreeing on something.

"Yes, miss I'm gonna have to agree with him! We don't get along well and no offense He's an idiot." Ikuto sent me a glare and I tried me best to ignore it.

"Stop complaining the both of you! Ikuto we've been over this whole tutoring thing lots of time. I've let you pick your tutor and it hasn't worked." She pointed at me, "Now I'm choosing for you. You Either take Amu or Fail. Your choice Ikuto." Ikuto didn't say anything. But I mustered up enough courage to speak up.

"B-but what about me miss? I don't have the time to tutor him!" She turned her attention to me.

"This isn't up for discussion. You tutor him or your grade gets lowered."

*End Flashback*

I was now sitting in the library. Unknowingly, I started messing with my tie again.

"Will you stop touching your tie. It's irking me." Ikuto said out nowhere. I immediately stopped. I didn't notice him come in.

He glared at me intensely while I avoid his eyes. "So what's it gonna take for this whole tutor thing to go away?"

"U-uh what are you talking about?" I asked. Ikuto yanked me out my seat and on to him. His arm wrapped around my waist. I'm sure he was smirking at my beet red face.

"Playing dumb, are we?" Before I could say anything Ikuto smashed his lips into mine. I tried him off but Ikuto was stronger than me. Tears stung my eyes.

_I'm scared_

The tears started falling as I gripped Ikuto's shirt. I somehow got enough strength to push him away from me. For some reason he seemed more angry than I was.

"What the hell dork?" He yelled at me. I clenched my fist, not able to stop my tears.

"Your'e angry at me but you forced yourself on me! I never wanted you and still don't! Why would I? Your'e just some stuck-up, popular, selfish boy! I-I hate you!" I yelled at him. my tears kept coming. I bit my bottom lip in a failed attempted to keep it from quivering.

Ikuto looked surprised and there were a short pause. Before he could say anything, the librarian came rushing over. "Hey what's going on over here? Your'e disturbing other people so I'm gonna need you to leave." Ikuto scoffed.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Ikuto left without another word or glance my way. My legs gave out on me. I tried my best to wipe my face and stop the hiccuping.

Tutoring Sucks!

* * *

><p><strong>Nagi<strong>

I sighed. God dance practice was tough today. Right now, I was just aimlessly walking around. I thought practice would be longer so I told the guys not to worry about and go do what they were doing. Now I'm just bored.

"Heehee Big Sis catch me if you can!" The little boy wasn't paying attention and bumped into me, "Oh sorry mister."

I nodded. "It's okay but you should be more careful kid."

"Tsubasa!" Me and the kid turned to the direction the voice came from. A girl and another kid came kid smiled and ran up to the girl. She crouched down to his level. I had to admit the girl looked familiar.

"Don't do that. I don't anything to happen to you." She said to him. He grinned and nodded. She smiled at him while ruffling his chocolate brown hair.

I wasn't sure who the girl but her smile made me heart skip a beat. the girl was- "Cute..." I said, thinking out loud. the girl heared me and looked my way. Her cute smile was replaced with a glare and scowl.

"You!" She shouted and pointed at me. I furrowed my eyebrows. She knows me?

The little boy looked confused. "You know him Sis?"

She huffed. "Yeah..I do." The little girl with them smiled.

"Are you Big Sis Rima's Boyfriend?" That name defiantly triggered my memory. Rima as in that nerdy girl at school. Makes sense since they're both naturally short and that explains why she seems to hate my guts. I just got the most brilliant idea.

I looked down at the little girl with a smile. "Yeah I am." The little girl was happy while Rima looked like she wanted to kill me. The little girl smiled.

"What's your name? My name's Aria."

"My name's Nagi. nice to meet you." Aria grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the opposite direction I was going.

"Come on Nagi. You should come to our house and play with Big Sis and everyone else." I smiled at her.

"That's sounds nice." I was actually ignoring the massive killer intent behind me. I knew it was pissing Rima off which is actually why I'm doing it.

We stopped in front of this house and the Aria and Tsubasa ran inside. I assumed this is where they lived. I didn't notice Rima come up next to me.

"Well come on 'boyfriend'" She walked in and I followed. We went through the house to the backyard. There had to be at least ten other kids there. Tsubasa grinned.

"Hey everybody Big Sis brought her boyfriend!" They all stopped what they're doing and crowded around me.

"Play with us! Play with us!" All the kids were begging to play with me. Rima smirked.

"Yeah play with them." I eyed Rima. I'm pretty sure she's trying to break me.

"Sure. let's go." Rima just shrugged and sat in a chair near the door. Playing with the kids was a lot easier than I thought. I just played catch with boys and let the girls play in my hair.

"Okay okay that's enough for today girls" they all pouted.

"aww why?"

"I need to talk to my girlfriend for a second." They all grinned and shooed me away. I walked over to Rima who had an amused look on her face. She held out a bottle of water.

"Nice braids." Rima said with a smile. I took the water and the seat next to her.

"I know. And why the water? I thought you hated me." Her cheeks went from rosy to red and she looked down to try to hide it.

"I owe you one for playing with the kids... so thanks." I laughed which made Rima look at me.

"What's so funny?" She pouted like the kids.

"Nothing it's just you made me want to tease you."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway are you gonna tell me how you know these kids?" Rima's pout was replaced with a small smile.

"Heh I actually don't remember. At first I just came here to kill time but I've really grown to love these little guys." Rima looked at her watch, "Oh and that reminds me they should be done fighting by now."

Rima said the last part more to herself so I pretended not to hear. She stood up and stretched. "okay everyone we're leaving!" She yelled to them. All the kids came up to her at once, giving her hugs.

"Bye. We're leaving." She said before we left.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked. She frowned.

"Ew like hell I do."

"What? Don't tell me you still hate me! I thought we we were cool." Rima folded her arms across her chest.

"Well you're still the popular, cocky, jerk who's friends throw stuff at me and my friend so... yeah." She turned on her heels and walked away. Instead of making me feel bad, Rima made me smile. It looks like I found something to occupy my free time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi Everyone! Its been too long! i'm sorry for the late update but I'm here now! Also, I wanna announce that I need help picking a pic for this story so PM me if you knowhave a good one! NOW review reply time!**

**_X-MelodiesOfTheSakuraTree-X_- DITTO!**

**_xXLolita BerryXx-_ Glad you like the outfits! I actaully put in way more thought than you'd think! Also thanks for the suggestion! I might use it!**

**_DJ Candy-_ Thank you! I'll update as often as I can!**

**_MusicalAnimeFreak-_ Well aren't you physic? And i don't know it will be ikuto that comes close to finding out!**

** _amulet-patty-_ Yeah that was my favorite so far too!**

**_HeartXAngel-_ of course not! If the plot isn't gone through fully, it wont end!**

**And that is that! See ya!R&R!TEEHEE!**


	7. Notebooks and Railings!

**Third Person POV**

"Ugh! I can't believe him! I can't believe he..he kissed me!" Amu Exclaimed while getting crazed looks form Rima, Yaya, and Utau. School was over and they were going over Amu's house to discuss what song they were going to sing.

"Amu-chi calm down" Yaya said. Amu didn't stop pacing but threw her arms into the air.

"I know I'm being crazy but I can't get over it!" Yaya was about to say something but sneezed.

"Achoo!" Rima grimaced.

"Ew Yaya watch where you sneeze! I don't want what you have?" Utau was too busy looking through her bag to be disgusted by Yaya's manners.

"Bless you Yaya." Utau said. Yaya grinned.

"Thank you!" Amu shot Yaya a worried look.

"Yaya are you sure you'll be able to play on Friday?" Yaya nodded.

"Yup! Yaya will be fine. Yaya doesn't have a real cold yet so she'll b able to get over by Friday." Utau sighed.

"Ugh I left my notebook in my homeroom. I have to go so you guys go ahead without me." The girls nodded and said goodbye for now. Utau turned on her heels and walked back to my homeroom. Utau had been forgetting a lot of things lately. Probably because she's been focused on avoiding Kukai. The boy won't give up and she don't get why. She's just a nerd who plays paino. He can get any girl he wants to do that for him so why her?

Utau make it to her homeroom, trying to get her mind off Kukai. "Ugh! Where is it?!" She said, more fustrated with herself than the notebook.

_Why can't Kukai just get out my head?_

"Aha! Finally caught you slushy girl!" Utau rolled her eyes. Speak of the devil.

"Please not now Souma. I am so not in the mood." Utau looked up quickly from my desk, "And stop calling me that. My name's Hoshina Utau." Kukai didn't say anything back. He pulled a chair up to my desk and sat down, watching me fail to find my notebook.

Kukai broke the silence since she clearly wasn't gonna talk to him. "Hey you know what I like about these desks? They make for good drums. See listen." He started to bang on the desk. Utau watched him make a beat with the desk. This made him grinned because he had finally gotton her attention. They locked eyes for a second. Utau quickly looked away and put her attention back on her notebook. Kukai then got an idea to make her pay attention to him.

_**Kukai**_  
><em><strong>Cool, I spent my time just thinkin' thinkin' thinkin' bout you Every single day, ´cause I'm really missin' missin' you<strong>_

Utau reluctantly glanced at kukai only to find her was staring at her, never looking away. She wondered if Kukai meant what he was singing.

**_And all those things we use to, use to, use to, use to do Hey girl, what's up, we used to used to be just me and you_**

Utau let out a small laugh the dramatic sadness on Kukai's face

_**I spent my time just thinkin' thinkin' thinkin' bout you Every single day, ´cause I'm really missin' missin' you And all those things we use to, use to, use to, use to do Hey girl what's up yo... what's up, what's up, what's up**_

_**Utau**_  
><em><strong>Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline That's where I'm gonna wait, for you<strong>_

Utau smiled at Kukai as she sang. Kukai grinned, finally hearing the vioce he wanted so desperately to hear.

**_I'll be lookin' out, night n'day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_**

Utau took her bookbag off her chair and sat down. Now her and Kukai were facing each other.

**_Kukai_**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>**

**_Utau_**  
><strong><em>I can't go any further than this<em>**

**_Kukai_**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>**

**_Utau_**  
><strong><em>I want you so bad it's my only wish<em>**

**_Kukai_**  
><strong><em>Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas<em>**

Kukai's desk beat was replaced by Utau clapping the beat(A/N: you know like a clap then two fast claps then a reg. Clap)

_**Across the universe I'll go to other galaxies Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you**_  
><em><strong>wanna meet I navigate myself myself to take me where you be<strong>_

Kukai pointed at Utau and winked. This made her roll her eyes playfully.

**_Cause girl I want I, I... I want you right now I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown Wanna have you around (round) like every single day I love you alway, way I'll meet you halfway_**

**_Utau_**  
><strong><em>Can you meet me half way Right at the borderline That's where I'm gonna wait, for you<em>**

They looked eyes but this time Utau didn't look away. Their playful smiles disappeared. Kukai noticed how pretty her eyes were.

**_I'll be lookin' out, night n'day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_**

As she stared into Kukai's eyes, she realized who she was with.

**_Kukai_**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>**

The enemy. A popular. A guy who messes with people just for fun.

**_Utau_**  
><strong><em>I can't go any further than this<em>**

Utau slowly got up, earning a concerned look from Kukai.

_**Kukai**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_

Utau kept walking away from Kukai until she came to the wall.

_**Utau**_  
><em><strong>I want you so bad it's my only wish<strong>_

_**Kukai**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong>_

No matter how much she didn't want to she had to wake up from this dream.

**_Utau_**  
><strong><em>I can't go any further than this<em>**

She clenched her fist.

**_Kukai_**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>**

Utau squeezed her eyes shut, telling herself it could never work between them.

**_Utau_**  
><strong><em>I want you so bad it's my only wish<em>**

**_Kukai_**  
><strong><em>Let's walk the bridge, to the other side Just you and I (just you and I) I will fly, fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)<em>**

Kukai got up too but He did it quietly so he didn't scare her off.

**_I will try, until I die, for you and I, for you and I,_**

He wanted to see if she was okay. It freaked Kukai out that he was so worried about some girl he threw slushies for fun.

**_for for for you and I, For for for you and I, for for you and I, for you and I_**

**_Utau_**  
><strong><em>Can you meet me half way<em>**

Utau heard his voice getting louder. She was praying Kukai stopped coming closer.

**_Can you meet me half way_**

She could feel herself about to cry. But Kukai grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

**_Can you meet me half waaaay!_**

Kukai saw that her eyes were glassy.

**_Meet me half way, right at the borderline There's where I'm gonna wait, for you_**

He cupped Utau's cheek, trying to comfort her.

**_I'll be lookin' out, night n'day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay_**

It took all Utau's will power to take Kukai's hand off her cheek. She backed up into the wall.

**_Kukai_**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>**

Kukai looked at her with the are you okay look. When he tried to move towards her, Utau held up her hand, signaling for him to stop.

**_Utau_**  
><strong><em>I can't go any further than this<em>**

**_Kukai_**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>**

**_Utau_**  
><strong><em>I want you so bad it's my only wish<em>**

Silence hung over them. Utau was wiping away any escaped tears. She let a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I got a little emotional there." A smile graced Kukai's lips. He was relieved Utau was okay.

"It's cool. I knew you couldn't resist." Utau rolled her eyes as walked over to her backbag. She'd have to forget the notebook.

"A little self-centered, aren't we Souma?" Kukai shook his head.

"No I'm talking about singing. Ever since I heard she on the paino I could tell you like to sing." Good thing her back she towards Kukai or he would have seen the smile on her face.

"What is with you and my singing?" Utau asked, putting her bookbag. Kukai rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you sound like a girl I like. She's got big brown eyes, fiery red hair, and personality to match." Utau stiffened, knowing he was talking about the other her. Kukai walked towards the desk in front of Utau's and grabbed something out of it.

"But to be honest, your eyes are prettier. I think this is yours." Utau took her notebook away from him. She didn't know whether to be happy because he thinks her eyes are pretty or mad that he hid her book.

"Oh will you please come play the piano me already? I'm getting tired of chasing you around." Utau giggled which made Kukai smile.

"Yeah can you stop doing that? Your fangirls are trying to murder me." Utau headed to the exit but stopped in the doorway.

"Be there on Friday five minutes after lunch starts. If you're even a second late I'm gonna leave." Kukai nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

><p>Amu sighed.<p>

_What song should we sing?_

The girls had narrowed it down to 2 songs for Friday. Amu got stuck with the finally say.

She walked onto her balcony for some fresh air before she went to sleep. It helped her think.

To bad she could only think about Ikuto. Amu frowned.

_Good for nothing slacker_

Amu sighed. Why did it have this guy who invades her thoughts?

"Yo dork." Ikuto greeted, hanging over the railing causally. Amu rubbed her temples.

"Ugh not right now Ikuto. I've got too much on my mind." She looked at Ikuto and the gasped, "Ikuto?!" Amu exclaimed as she pionted. Ikuto smirked.

"The one and only" Ikuto said as he climb onto her balcony. Amu was at a loss for words. Why was her mortal enemy her?!

Ikuto smirked even wider. "Nice PJs" I bushed noticing I was in my hello kitty tank top and pajama short set. I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What do you want Ikuto?" Amu asked angrily. He ran his fingers through his hair or that's what Amu assumed. She didn't have her glasses on.

"Here." He handed her a bag of junk food. Some of them were her favorites.

"Its an apology for the other day at the library. That kiss was totally uncalled for and... I'm sorry" Amu bit her lip. She was softie so the guilt was now overflowing.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said all those things. And I don't completely hate you." Amu smiled, surprised at how much she meant those words.

Ikuto chuckled at her words. Without her glasses and that smile on her face, she was way cuter than he thought. She actually looked familiar to him too.

Ikuto turned on his heels and a slight wave before jumping off Amu's balcony.

Amu shrugged and went into her room. She flopped onto her bed. She dumped the snacks on her bed and went through them.

That's when she saw it. The writing on the back of the pocky. It said:

**Goodnight Amu**

She was taken aback that Ikuto even knew her name. Amu couldn't surpressed the smile on her face.

"Goodnight Ikuto." She muttered to herself. She ate the pocky last.

* * *

><p><strong>hihi Everyone! long time no see! i'm always mad at myself for not updating then still don't do it! hehe anyway review reply time!<strong>

**_Evil-Kitty-Kat-666_- i know i'm a suckish updater but i'm working on it! and i didn't expect it to be so rimahiko-ish in the chapter when i was writing it!**

**_Kate-_ thanks and hopefully this time it will be soon!**

**_MusicalAnimeFreak-_ aww you said you had an idea but i never got the pm sorry!**

**_amulet-patty-_ well who doesn't like rimahiko! hope it was worth the wait!**

**_Shugofairy3-_ you know i get a review like that all the time then feel bad i dont update!**

**_Mrs. Flamer-_ ummm idk if you were helping me or breaking my non exsistent balls sooo okay!**

**_moonlightprincess4089-_ thanks it was my favorite part to write!**

**_AnimeFreakLawds_- thanks i often get comments about my grammar/spelling so that makes me feel better!**

** _Guest 1-_ all i can do is try to keep updating!**

**_Guest 2-_Sure!**

**And that was the last of the reviews! See ya!R&R!TEEHEE!**


	8. Masks and Lennon Sunglasses!

**Amu POV**

"Okay we're breaking nerd." Ikuto said out of nowhere, grabbing his pencil and getting up. This snapped me out of my trance and made me furrow my eyebrows.

"Wait Ikuto where are going?" I asked, grabbing his arm. Ikuto rolled his eyes as he snatched his arm away.

"You're supposed to be tutoring me but you're in another world thinking about god knows what." I looked down at me to avoid Ikuto's gaze.

"W-well..um"I began to get flustered, not knowing what to say. Even though Ikuto finally agreed to let me tutor him, I still couldn't tell him what was going on.

_*Flashback*_

I paced my room frantically, hoping this wasn't happening. "Utau not you too! We have to preform Friday!"

I heard Utau blow her nose through the phone. "Sorry no can do Amu. Yaya gave me her cold."

Yaya sneezed. "Yaya said she was sorry for getting you-ACHOO!"

"See this is why you should've covered your mouth! Now you and Utau are sick!" Rima scolded Yaya. Utau coughed.

"So Amu what's the plan for Friday?" This startled me.

"Wait why me?!"

"Because you're the leader Amu-chi" Yaya stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I pursed my lips.

"Okay you guys I'll come up with a plan and call you Thursday night. Okay?" We all agreed before hanging up

_*End Flashback*_

And now it's Thursday and I'm still trying to figure out a plan. Hence why I was zoning out on my tutor duties. In a rare move on my part, I looked into Ikuto's eyes. I could see him search my eyes which were pleading him not ask. Ikuto scoffed.

"Whatever loser I'm leaving." Ikuto said before turning on his heels to leave.

"W-wait Ikuto!" I jolted up out my seat, running after him. I didn't get far before I tripped over my book bag. I yelped, causing Ikuto to turn around. I fell right on top of him. I had knocked off my glasses but honestly I didn't even notice I was staring to deeply into Ikuto.

"Im...sorry" I managed to spit, still not able to pull away from his gaze. I suddenly felt Ikuto's hand on the back of my head, his hand running through my hair. He pulled my head closer so his lips were barely brushing against my ear.

"I'm starting to think you're clumsy on purpose so we end up in positions like this on purpose Amu." Ikuto whispered in my ear. It seems only in situations like this he says my name.

His breath made me shiver. I could hear him chuckle at my reaction before he did something unthinkable. Ikuto nibbled on my ear.

I yelped and Ikuto quickly covered my mouth. "wouldn't want anyone to find us like this now would we?" I slowly shook my head. Ikuto smirked and gave my a peck on the nose.

"Good answer Nerd." He got up and walked back to the table, "Now I'm gonna give you another chance and I'd hurry up if I were you. I'm not a patient person."

I quickly got up and sat in the chair, hoping the burning in my cheeks would go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Nagi walked out his house. He was on his way to the orphanage to see the kids and more importantly Rima.

He didn't get very far before he heard cries for help. This worried Nagi because the voice was too familiar. Nagi quickly ran towards the voice.

"Tsubasa!" Nagi called. Tsubasa turned when he heard Nagi, his eyes full of tears. He ran into Nagi and hugged him tightly.

"Nagi! I-I didn't mean to...to...b-big sis kept calling...and I didn't listen...t-then she fell a-and she w-wont wake up and it's all my fault!" The kid was now blubbering, snotty, and full on crying. Nagi tried to comfort Tsubasa the best he could.

"Shh it's okay Tsubasa! It's not your fault. Where is she?" Tsubasa pointed at Rima and Nagi rushed over to her.

"Rima! Rima can you hear me?!" Rima barely opened her eyes. Her body was really hot and she could hardly speak.

"Purple...head" was all she said before passing out again. Nagi quickly felt her forehead then picked her up.

_Damn she has a fever_

Nagi turned to Tsubasa. "Grab that bag and follow me Tsubasa." Tsubasa nodded and grabbed the bag.

Nagi burst through his front door. He took Rima up to his room and laid her down on the his bed. Tsubasa stood in the doorway.

"Is big sis gonna be okay?" Nagi put his hair in a ponytail as he walked over to Tsubasa. He flashed the kid a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Rima and I'll give it all I got."

* * *

><p>Rima's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling for awhile before realizing this wasn't her house. She sat up slowly since her head was pounding. Rima noticed as she sat up something was on her hand. She looked down to find Nagi asleep holding her hand.<p>

Rima simply stared at their hands in silence. She could feel her face heat up but she blamed it on the fever. She made no attempt to move her hand though.

Rima then stared at Nagi's sleeping face. He fell asleep on the floor with his head on the bed. Nagi must have fallen asleep while watching her. Rima swept some of his hair out his face.

_I like his sleeping face_

Rima realized what she'd just thought and shook her head. She mentally slapped herself for even letting that thought enter her mind. Nagi is her worst enemy and rival.

She sighed. Even though she should hate Nagi, Rima couldn't bring herself to. Not after what he's done for her. If anything, she felt guilty for trying to hate him. Reluctantly, she had to admit-

"You're a kind person" Rima whispered to a sleeping Nagi. Almost immediately, Nagi lazily opened.

"Rima..." He said. Rima jumped a little, not realizing he was awake. She then noticed their hands and quickly yanked hers away.

She could feel her face heat up again."Y-yeah!" Rima responded. Nagi quickly pulled Rima towards him so their foreheads were touching.

"Your face is red again but your fever seems to be going down. That's good news." Rima pulled away, her face redder than ever.

"D-don't touch me! I'm sick and contagious!" Rima said the first thing that came to her head.

Nagi just smirked at Rima. He had that feeling of wanting to teasing her again."Fine I won't. But you have to let me walk you home this time."

Rima nodded at his request. Nagi helped Rima out of the bed since she was still a bit light headed. He grabbed a mask off his desk and handed it to her.

"Put that on so you don't infect anyone miss contagious." Rima reluctantly took it.

"Thank you..."She mumbled before putting her eyes through the lobes. Nagi raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Even with her cheeks and mouth covered, Rima's pout could be clearly seen through the fabric of the mask. Nagi just shrugged it off, deciding to leave it alone.

They walked to her house in silence; mainly because Rima was thinking of a way to thank Nagi. The two finally made it and just stood in front of door. Even at this point, Rima couldn't find her words. She just started opening her door. It was taking longer than usual since Nagi's gaze felt like it was burning a hole in her back. This made her unbearably nervous.

"Goodnight." Rima stopped when she heard Nagi's voice behind her. On instinct she turned on her heels and grabbed his shirt. Nagi furrowed his eyebrows as turned to face her.

"Rima?" Just as he said that, Rima kissed his cheek. Nagi could barely feel her lips through the mask.

"Thank you... really" She whispered in his ear. With that, she ran into her house; not looking back.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and it came <em>way<em> to quick Amu. Utau and Yaya were still sick and she found out this morning Rima was sick too. For reasons Sanjo still hasn't explained, she was being dragged to the 3rd round of the Battle of the Bands without her band!

It took all of Amu's courage to snatch away from Sanjo. "W-why are you taking me to the battle of bands without a band?! There's no way I can go on without the girls!" Sanjo pursed her lips.

"Look you have to perform today or Shugo HeartLock will be disqualified. And you don't want to ruin everything you all worked for?" Amu looked down at the ground. She swallowed hard.

"Sanjo...I'm scared without them" Sanjo smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Well, the girls got you something so they could be with while you're out there." Sanjo handed her a pair of sunglasses.

The edges of Amu's mouth twitched into a smile. "they're John Lennon sunglasses" Sanjo grinned even wider.

"They go well with your outfit." Amu checked out her outfit. The glasses tied in well and overall she liked it a lot.

Amu had on a crop top with the british flag design on it. She had some high waisted navy shorts with fishnet tights underneath and black combat boots. Lastly, Amu had on a long red trench coat and a black choker. Her platinum blonde wig was in a high messy bun. Amu completed the outfit by putting on the sunglasses. When she put them on her cool'n spicy facade settled in.

She turned to Sanjo with a calm, bored expression. Sanjo couldn't see her eyes from behind the sunglasses but she knew their was a fire in her eyes. "I'm ready."

"Great but there's one thing I should let you know..." Sanjo started.

"What?"

"Well..."

MEANWHILE...

The crowd roared as KTB hit the stage. Girls screamed their names and swooned at the very site of them. Ikuto loved it and more then anything that damn Shugo HeartLock was nowhere to be seen. They were going to be eliminated and this competition would be KTB's for the taking.

"For those who don't know us, we're KTB and I'm the frontman/singer." Ikuto winked at some girls in the front, "Enjoy."

**Moves Like Jagger- Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera **

**_{Ikuto}_  
>Just shoot for the stars<strong>  
><strong>If it feels right<strong>  
><strong>And aim for my heart<strong>  
><strong>If you feel like<strong>  
><strong>And take me away and make it OK<strong>  
><strong>I swear I'll behave<strong>

**You wanted control**  
><strong>So we waited<strong>  
><strong>I put on a show<strong>  
><strong>Now I make it<strong>  
><strong>You say I'm a kid<strong>  
><strong>My ego is big<strong>  
><strong>I don't give a shit<strong>  
><strong>And it goes like this<strong>

**_{Nagi}_**  
><strong>Take me by the tongue<strong>  
><strong>And I'll know you<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<strong>  
><strong>And I'll show you<strong>

**_(Nagi&Ikuto)_  
>All the moves like Jagger<strong>  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>

**_{Kairi}_  
>I don't need to try to control you<strong>  
><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>

**_(Kairi&Ikuto)_  
>With them moves like Jagger<strong>  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>

**_{Ikuto}_**  
><strong>Maybe it's hard<strong>  
><strong>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<strong>  
><strong>Nothing feels right<strong>  
><strong>But when you're with me<strong>  
><strong>I'll make you believe<strong>  
><strong>That I've got the key<strong>

**Oh**  
><strong>So get in the car<strong>  
><strong>We can ride it<strong>  
><strong>Wherever you want<strong>  
><strong>Get inside it<strong>  
><strong>And you want to steer<strong>  
><strong>But I'm shifting gears<strong>  
><strong>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<strong>  
><strong>And it goes like this (Uh)<strong>

**_{Kukai}_**  
><strong>Take me by the tongue<strong>  
><strong>And I'll know you (I:Uh)<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<strong>  
><strong>And I'll show you<strong>

**(Kukai&Ikuto)  
>All the moves like Jagger<strong>  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>

**_{Ikuto}_  
>I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>

**With them moves like Jagger**  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger <strong>

**_Yeah yeah_ **

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the owner of the voice that just chimed in. Ikuto just stared at the person as he sang the last line.

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**_{Amu}_**

A spotlight beamed on her but the sunglasses protected her eyes. Amu still kept her calm as she walked down the middle of the aisle.

**You wanna know how to make me smile**  
><strong>Take control, own me just for the night<strong>  
><strong>And if I share my secret<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna have to keep it<strong>  
><strong>Nobody else can see this<strong>

Ikuto couldn't see her eyes but knew she was staring into his eyes. She smirked and wagged her finger in his face.

**So watch and learn**  
><strong>I won't show you twice<strong>  
><strong>Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right<strong>  
><strong>But if I share my secret<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna have to keep it<strong>  
><strong>Nobody else can see this Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!<strong>

**_{Ikuto}_  
>And it goes like this<strong>

Amu now stood at the foot of the stage, looking up at Ikuto

**Take me by the tongue (A:Take me by the tongue)**  
><strong>And I'll know you<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<strong>  
><strong>And I'll show you (A:Yeah yeah yeah!)<strong>

**All the moves like Jagger**  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>  
><strong>(A:Oh, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>I don't need to try to control you<strong>  
><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>

**With them moves like Jagger**  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>  
><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>

The crowd's clapping and screaming seemed to echo throughout the room but the two just stared at each other. Their gazes were interrupted by the judges.

"That was an amazing entrance uh-" The judge started but Amu interrupted.

"Drew Painter. I did my part so are we cool?" All the judges nodded.

"Good I'm outta here." Amu said cooly. She walked away with a slightly wave. Little did she know Ikuto was following her. He grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. He pulled her close.

"I'm sick of this game we're playing."Amu was doing her best to keep her facade up.

"What game kitty boy?" He smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about. This whole 'not wanting each other' thing." Ikuto closed the gap between them so their faces were inches apart, "I know you felt that tension between us back there. Even before then, I've felt the tension. I know you want just as bad as I want you."

"Whatever kitty boy. You're crazy."

"If I'm making it up then push me away. Show me how crazy I am." Ikuto whispered to her. No matter how much she wanted to, Amu didn't push Ikuto away.

Ikuto took that as a sign and smashed his lips into hers. Amu wasted no time kissing him. Ikuto was right. She wanted him.

Oh how Amu wanted him. _This_. Oh how would regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi Everyone! long time no see! Sorry but just enjoy!See ya!R&amp;R!TEEHEE<strong>

**~TanakaAi**


End file.
